


In a Daze

by sxpphic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpphic/pseuds/sxpphic
Summary: Joan escapes out of the box, only to have another major "accident". She is being held in a hospital due to her critical condition.





	In a Daze

Joan stumbled onto the seemingly empty road, her fists raw with blood. It took her alot of effort to punch herself out of the box, but to dig her large body out was another matter. Her mind was feeling relieved, though her heart was sinking. Everyday spent in that dreaded box she thought about what if the lynching was successful, how she'd finally be able to rid the deficit that her father denied about her and other self pitying scenerios, each where her death was imminent. Now she limped across the road, a drawing of her long time rival tucked away on her hip. The road, wasn't so empty as it seemed. A car was speeding towards her, the driver not looking as if they were going to break anytime soon. Joan found herself flung a few feet away as the bumper struck her side. Her head painfully collided with the pavement ground and the last thing she saw was a person approaching her. Joan's eyelids slowly gave way, and her mouth remained open from shock. Maybe this was a final attempt on her life. Maybe this time, this wouldnt be an attempt but a final success on her life.

* * *

Vera was packing her things up from her locker, sighing with exhaustion. Both Franky Doyle and Joan Ferguson had escaped. Sure she wasn't governor but knowing Channing's slimy self, he'll find a way to pin it on her. At moments she wished she could turn back the clock and go back to being Ferguson's deputy. Sure she wouldn't be governor, but at least she herself didn't have to deal with Channing herself. Vera shook her head, not being able to stand her inner turmoil or the tight bun on the back of her head. The woman reached around do undo her curly hair from the confines of the professional bun she chose to wear. She tossed her head, curls slowly unravelling and falling just past her shoulders. Vera placed the band that once constricted her hair on her wrist and closed her locker. The emotional toll this damn job was taking was seriously making her consider on dropping everything and running, but no. She couldn't do that to these women, especially with men like Channing or Stewart running about, in charge. She grabbed her bag and began to walk out of the staff room, when her phone began ringing. She looked at the unknown number, and shakily answered, millions of questions running through her mind. What if it were Jake's drug dealing friends calling to threaten her?

"Hello?"

"Are you Vera Bennett?" A woman's timid voice asked over the phone.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is the hospital Joan Ferguson has been admitted to. You were listed as her emergency contact. I ca-" Vera almost choked, as her mind processed what she has just been told.

"What happened to her?" Vera interrupted, quickly shaking off her shock. She walked out of the staffroom and began walking out of the building.

"I cannot discuss these details over the phone, Miss Bennett, but I can tell you that she is in critical condition. Once you're at the hospital, then Dr. Owens will be able to tell you everything. Would you like the adress?"

"Yeah j-just hold on." Vera sprinted to her car, bag slung over her arm and her phone pinned to her chest. Once she got to her car, she set her phone down on the trunk of her car and dug into her pockets for her keys. She pulled them out and unlocked her car with the push of a button. Vera flung her bag onto the passengers side and opened the glove compartment, pulling out a small notepad and a pen.

"Uh, Ma'am, can I have the address now?" Vera wrote down the hospital adress the woman gave her and hung up. Now all she needed to do was use the GPS and drive straight away. Vera pulled down the sun visor/mirror and looked at herself. Her blue eyes did nothing to distract her from the bags beginning to form under her eyes. She sighed and closed it. It was time to go now.

* * *

Vera made it to the hospital in under an hour which was an accomplishment. She trotted through the hallway, rushing alongside the nurse to Ferguson's room. That damned, damned woman. When she made it in front of Ferguson's door, the nurse made her step aside so she could open the door and allow Vera to step inside. The state of Joan's appearance took her aback. The woman's head had stitches, there were restraints holding her feet and hands tied to the bed and there were all types of needles hooked into her system. Vera grabbed hold on the nurses arm gently, sitting herself next to a chair by Joan.

"Why is she restrained?"

"The patient was hysterical after we gave her the pain numbing pills. She was scratching violently at her arms and throat with her long nails, hence the scratch marks, and kept mumbling about someone named 'Jianna' and something about finally dying to see her. Er- no pun intended."

Vera's nose cringed, her eyes glassy. She let go of the nurse and turned towards Ferguson. How come, after all these years, after all she's done to her, she always manages to sympathize for her. Vera scooted the chair closer, careful of all the equipment by Joan's side and carefully grabbed hold of her hand. Surprisingly it was warm to the touch. Vera observed Joan's red hand. The nails were long and some had skin under them. She diverted her gaze from the woman's nails to the colorful mess on her throat. Bruising purple, tinged with the redness of her scratches decorated the woman's neck. Vera shook her head, a sudden wave of disappointment overcoming her. Everything was her fault. Maybe if she had kept a close eye on her former mentor, none of this would've happened. Vera's thumb stroked the scarred skin, bowing her head into the hand.

"I'm _so_ sorry."

Joan's raspy voice surprised her as it called out in question, " _Jianna_?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to thank my bestest friend, Grace, for giving me an idea to the last part of this chapter.


End file.
